<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fox Most Silver by Adamastache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950745">The Fox Most Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamastache/pseuds/Adamastache'>Adamastache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spit As Lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamastache/pseuds/Adamastache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard enjoys spending time with the older men in her life. Admiral Hackett. Massani. In her bed, in theirs...in a closet. She tries to find a balance between them, but maybe it would be better to just BE between them in the end</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Hackett/Female Shepard, Zaeed Massani/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fox Most Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shepard sighed as she finally cleared all her unread messages for the day. And saw that orange beep telling her she got one more damn message. She debated leaving it unread, and puffed out a breath before reading it.</p>
<p>[ADM Hackett] 5:02 AM - Finally got some alone time</p>
<p>I can be over in half an hour. Your call. Hackett out.</p>
<p>Well, obviously 'this is the last time' clearly wouldn't be their last time. Not if she had anything to say about it. It was starting to become their running joke as they always told each other there wouldn't be a next time out loud, but in their minds next time was already playing out. She sent him a reply.</p>
<p>5:05 AM - Re: Finally got some alone time</p>
<p>Come to my favorite place on the Citadel. Shepard out.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Her shoulders pounded against the wall as Hackett proved he may be older than her, but he could still take command. She moaned, back curving as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, grinding a very hard erection against her thigh. Shepard curled her leg around his waist, guiding his hand up against her ass.</p>
<p>Hackett growled and cupped her cheek, squeezing as he kissed her deeply. She could tell this one wouldn't last long as she reached down to grope his bulge. To her surprise, the Admiral withdrew his tongue and gripped her hand, moving it away. He leaned in to run a hot tongue against her neck and up to her ear.</p>
<p>"I've waited three long weeks for this. At least let me eat you out first," he said, nipping at her earlobe. Shepard moaned and grasped his face with both hands, drawing his head up to capture his mouth. Hackett's following deep grunt sent shivers down her spine as she wrapped her other leg around his waist, tightening her hold on him. She licked against his lips, begging for entry which he granted, starting a slick duel.</p>
<p>He dropped from her kiss, her tongue getting one last wet lick against his upper lip. She removed her clothing as fast as she could, chasing his lips and tongue as he rubbed his face against any exposed skin. Shepard felt on fire as his goatee hair scratched against her breasts followed by a soothing slick tongue. He kissed and sucked on her nipples lovingly as she felt him loosen her legs around his waist.</p>
<p>They separated for a moment as she took off her pants and panties, Hackett following but staying in his briefs. "Show off," she snickered, reaching down to cup his pulsing bulge. He raised his eyebrow at her before sinking to his knees, calloused strong hands spreading her legs wide enough to get his face closer. She fought hard to keep down the moan produced from sheer pleasure as his tongue did impressive things to her core. Soon enough, he was adding one experienced digit inside her, joined by another, then three. He curled two fingers and slid his tongue deep inside, that goatee scratch against her sensitive clit.</p>
<p>So caught off guard, was she that her orgasm coursed through her entire body, her legs shaking. Hackett licked her clean before grabbing her hands and pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them to her bed, following her down as he made his move. Managing to capture her mouth in a searing kiss at the same moment he exposed his cock and thrust inside, Hackett proved why she liked older men.</p>
<p>"Fuck…hnghh," she heard him grunt, his hips thrusting with precision and depth. His tongue left her mouth, a trail of saliva dripping free as he lowered his head to lave at her left nipple. She clutched his silver hair and welcomed his thrusts, squeezing him to show she wouldn't last long either. This wasn't a calm, collected round. It had fire and passion of being apart, yet keeping face when public together. Their dirty little secret.</p>
<p>The Admiral sped up, lowering a hand to brush against her clit where he fucked her. She did the only thing she had strength for. Curl her body around him and kiss him madly. She peaked first, her breath catching as she opened her mouth against his lips. His grunt when her juices slicked over his cock drove her to a prolonged orgasm. He swept a tongue inside and bucked hard, releasing a thick load inside of her. </p>
<p>Shepard really didn't know what she liked the best out of all this, after all there were no downsides to be found. But the come-down where they stayed joined, sweaty and breathing hard might take first place. Oh how she sometimes fantasized about sending a shipwide email telling them that Admiral Hackett was a supreme cuddler after sex.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how badly I needed that," he said, nuzzling her neck and finally flopping over onto his back. Shepard snuggled closely, playing with his silver chest fur as his arm wrapped around her.</p>
<p>"Ditto, partner," Shepard said. "How does next week sound?"</p>
<p>"Fine, actually," Hackett said, the older man stroking her arms with the pads of his fingers, kissing her head. She let her hand drop lower, playing near his navel and wagging her eyes up at him.</p>
<p>"You tease," he growled, then sighed. "Maybe if I wasn't such an old man now. I used to have such good stamina."</p>
<p>"I think we can work on that for next time," Shepard said.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>[Z] 8:44 PM - Fancy a ride, Shepard?</p>
<p>The Commander puffed the strand of her hair away from her face, tapping her message back in.</p>
<p>[Cmdr Shepard] 8:46 PM - I'm kinda tired</p>
<p>[Z] 8:50 PM - I can keep you awake</p>
<p>She went to reply, but got a call instead. Her eyes flashed over the Admiral's name on the display, and she hesitated. What could be so important that he would directly call her?</p>
<p>"Sir, Admiral Hackett?" she asked, hearing an accelerated breathing on the line.</p>
<p>"S-Shepard, damnit…" he trailed off, and she heard something thud. "I really hope you're alone. I need help."</p>
<p>"Are you okay? What was that noise in the background?"</p>
<p>"A box fell. I need you to come to the supply closet in hallway 4A, and come alone. Don't tell anyone I'm here."</p>
<p>"Sir, I don't understand why you're asking me to do this. If you're being forced to talk…"</p>
<p>"No, damnit. Sorry Shepard…I was trying to come see you tonight as a surprise. Hit something with my foot in the dark, trying to find the light controls. Ended up breaking my leg, I'm fairly sure. I'm not sure I can explain myself so I don't want people to know."</p>
<p>"Wow, I…yeah, I'll be right there. Do you need me to bring supplies?"</p>
<p>"Conceal them but yes, please hurry. This is starting to hurt."</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>She almost wanted to laugh as she found him, boxes and all sorts of random things knocked to the ground where he sat. "You really got yourself in a good way this time, Sir."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. I don't want to hear it. Let's just get my leg to the point where I can hobble to a bed somewhere."</p>
<p>"You're going to medical, Sir. I don't think you can wait to heal it naturally, and I'm not a doctor."</p>
<p>"Chakwas, yes…that's fine. We're old drinking buddies believe it or not. But not at medical. Let's go to your quarters and have her come to us."</p>
<p>"Fine, fine," Shepard grunted, bending down to help lift him up. She blushed and felt her face grow warm as his hand rested firmly upon her ass. "My word, men really do only have one thing on their mind."</p>
<p>He chuckled gruffly as she lifted his hand and brought his arm around her neck, supporting his weight. One hour later, they were being scolded by Dr. Chakwas as she placed some medical supplies on one of the bedside tables. Hackett and Shepard were trading stolen glances, hiding smirks at her rant. His leg was healing already, but the doctor suggested three days of bedrest. </p>
<p>"Word of Admiral Hackett's impromptu vacation is going to spread soon," he said, waving goodbye to Chakwas as she shook her head disapprovingly and closed the door behind her. "Still, it's going to be nice to have a break from things."</p>
<p>"You wanna tell me what the hell you were doing in that closet? Did someone put you in there?"</p>
<p>He chuckled. "No, but I bet you can guess it right this time."</p>
<p>Shepard sighed. "Men really do…ah, I already used that one. You horny old bastard."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's your fault Commander. You were the one who mentioned you wanted to be swept off your feet one day and into a closet for a quick round, I was only trying to make it happen."</p>
<p>"You're such a romantic, Sir."</p>
<p>"You know…just because my leg's out of commission doesn't mean I can't still uh…and well, I'm going to be plenty bored these next three days."</p>
<p>She wanted to slap that sly eyebrow raise and the obviously fake pouting expression. Her eyes drifted to his bottom lip and she leaned down to flick her tongue out. The brief moment's touch sparked like electricity and she found herself melded with his mouth. She shifted and slid her thighs over his, straddling him.</p>
<p>Hackett winced, and withdrew from the kiss. "Just a bit higher, Shepard. That's sensitive still."</p>
<p>Shepard slid slowly up, making sure to drag her core against his crotch. She squeezed her thighs around him tighter to show her interest, and forced his hands to clutch her head and claim her lips in a strong kiss. He dragged his tongue boldly against the seam of her lips, diving inside to sweep against her tongue.</p>
<p>Calloused hands dug up her chest uniform, touching bare skin underneath as he swallowed her moan. Their mouths hung open against each other for a minute, her hips grinding against his hardening bulge. Shepard opened her eyes and stared down at him as her tongue traced his lips, closing around his bottom lip and sucking wetly. She licked up his goatee, aiming down to lick teasingly against his jaw and neck.</p>
<p>She felt him thrust up against her, and fought against the pleasure to come up with a devilish plot. Her hands pushed against his chest to raise herself up, still rotating her hips steadily now, riding him at a canter. "You know…I wouldn't want to go too hard on the first day. We have to build it up and take things slow, don't you agree?"</p>
<p>She giggled, which she never did, at his face dropping in disapproval. "Don't you dare edge me right now, Shepard. I've had a rough day."</p>
<p>"Oooh, what are you going to do, old man?"</p>
<p>He growled and aimed a bear hug at her, but she slid off his hips and shifted her attention to the pulsing outline of his erection. Shepard licked her lips, making sure he saw her do so, and reached out to grope him through his pants.</p>
<p>"Relax, Admiral. It's not like I don't want any of this," she emphasized with a squeeze of her fingers. His eyes fluttered in reaction, and she heard a soft sigh escape from his lips. Shepard made short work of his zipper, freeing his cock. Her tongue darted out to swipe the leaking precum from his mushroom-shaped head.</p>
<p>"Fuck…" Hackett breathed, and his voice made her shiver. His pupils darkened as he looked down at her. "I won't last long if you do that."</p>
<p>"That's the plan, Sir." Shepard wrapped her lips around his head, then used her tongue to slide down and swallow his cock. She withdrew and made sure to inch deeper each time before she finally felt her nose brush against his silver-haired crotch. Hackett groaned, cursing under his breath.</p>
<p>The older man's cock pulsed wetly as she released him to catch her breath. He leaned over and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. She aimed another lick at his goatee before resuming her slick sucking below. Thick saliva trails started to drip from her tongue, running down onto his balls. Shepard could tell he was close already, and wrapped her hands around the base of his velvet hard shaft. She sucked hard on his cockhead, running her tongue under the sensitive ridge before swallowing him fully.</p>
<p>"Close, hnngh fuck," Hackett grunted, his hips bucking. Shepard squeezed his balls and slid her tongue up to catch jet after thick jet of the older man's warm essence. He watched her as she swallowed, leaning a finger down to brush up the line of seed that ran down her chin. She licked his finger clean, seeing his cock pulse.</p>
<p>"And then everything was right with the world again," he said, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>"Even better, I think. Twice in one day, and I get you to myself for the next three days. Prepare yourself, old man. You like handcuffs?"</p>
<p>The Admiral laughed gruffly, pulled her in for a cuddle hug. And all the cuddles too, I almost forgot, she thought, smiling.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The next morning, Commander Shepard woke up, and promptly fucked the Admiral until he was spent and gasping for air against her mouth, her lips licking his as she came down from the high. "We going for some kind of a record here, Sir? I don't think I've ever had this much sex even in my younger days.</p>
<p>"You tell me, Shepard. My libido has never been this high, it's whatever mystical spell you're casting on me."</p>
<p>She winked at him and went to go clean up Hackett's seed, which dripped down her thighs. She went about her morning, trying to cover the spreading rumors about the Admiral's absence from the morning's fleet messages. Mission messages were relayed to her, and she volunteered Jack and Zaeed for the one scheduled for this afternoon. On the side, she tapped out a message to Hackett with her day's schedule.</p>
<p>[Z] 9:03 AM - Got something I need to show you, Shepard. Hallway 4A near the elevator. 15 minutes.</p>
<p>Shepard tsked, and tried to tell him she was busy, then deleted her message since she knew he wouldn't care what she said. She finished her rounds and excused herself to go to the restroom, making a detour to hallway 4A. Then she found herself swept into the nearest closet.</p>
<p>Her mind flew to Hackett, but knew that wasn't right. He was still in her bed, and the hands that were holding her ass and pushing her against one of the shelves were more rough, and demanding.</p>
<p>"Damnit Massani," she said, feeling his hips form against her ass, his hands sliding up to hold her tightly back against him. She cupped his hands, halting his attempt to unbuckle her belt. "You could have given me some warning."</p>
<p>"You crazy? After you ditched me last night, you owe me one."</p>
<p>"Ha, that's funny. I don't seem to remember any strings per our 'No strings attached' agreement. We fuck when we want to, nobody owes the other anyth-mmphhh!" Zaeed slipped her hand up and cupped her chin, turning it to the side and thrusting his tongue against her lips.</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up, Shepard," he growled before kissing her hard and resuming his belt quest. Shepard   let him get to her zipper before pushing back and swatting his hands away. She turned around and unzipped her chest uniform, grasping the back of his neck and taking her turn thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. They dueled a slick dance, devouring each other's mouths as she groped his cock. Shepard couldn't help but compare him to Hackett, bigger in girth and length though he didn't fit inside her as snug.</p>
<p>"You gonna take my pants off or what, old man?"</p>
<p>Zaeed grinned at her wolfishly, shoving her pants and panties down in one fell sweep. He took control of her mouth again, nipping at her bottom lip and shoving his tongue deep against hers. He let her play with his tongue before drawing back and letting his saliva drip between their mouths and onto his open palm below. Somehow he had pooled his pants around his boots and started stroking his cock, lubricating himself with saliva. Shepard donated more saliva and gave him a few strokes of her own hand before she felt herself hoisted up and back against the shelf.</p>
<p>The older man lined himself up, spit onto her pussy, and pushed inside her hastily. She moaned, perhaps too loudly as his hand clamped over her mouth. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist as he began thrusting at a fast pace from the start, taking his scarred face in both hands and licking his broad palm. He got the hint and kissed her, Shepard licking into his mouth and moaning around his slick tongue.</p>
<p>Their hips began to slap against each other, Zaeed's balls slapping against her wetly. Shepard, still sensitive from this morning's sex with the Admiral, felt his girth stretch her as he bottomed out and held deep inside her as they kissed sloppily.</p>
<p>"Move," Shepard gasped, squeezing his face with her hands. Zaeed obliged and somehow thrust deeper inside her, then pulled out just as Shepard started to come. Her juices began to flow, and Zaeed pressed his cock against her pussy lips, slicking his cock against her opening before thrusting back inside and fucking her through orgasm. Somehow she craved more, her walls contracting and milking his cock as she resumed kissing him, sucking hard on his tongue.</p>
<p>Shepard knew he could fuck her for hours. Even if he came once, nothing slowed Zaeed Massani down until he felt satisfied. But they both knew they were on a schedule, and his control slipped, bucking against her wildly. Their tongues tangled and she licked his bottom lip before sucking it, drawing out a hoarse grunt and the older man's explosive orgasm.</p>
<p>There was a good chance Zaeed's thick hot load was mixing with the remnants of Hackett's, and Shepard shivered at being filled again so soon. He stayed hard inside her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and relishing their joining before sliding out. They both dressed quickly afterwards.</p>
<p>"You seemed really wet that time, Shepard," Zaeed said, buckling his pants. </p>
<p>Shepard hesitated. "Well, Massani…you really turn me on sometimes," she replied. Had to stroke his ego to get past this one.</p>
<p>"Only sometimes, eh?" He raised his eyebrow at her and left the closet first. Shepard waited for his knock before stepping out. There would be questions if someone saw her leave a closet like that.</p>
<p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>